


Quite An Encounter

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Jesse McCree, Demon Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Stuffing, food stuffing, hunter McCree gets lost and gets treated nice by a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: Lost hunters should be a bit more weary when handsome men in charming cottages offer them food and compliments and steamy looks...





	Quite An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> While procrastinating another fic, I wrote an entire other fic! Sorry buds, I promise I'll get it done eventually. 
> 
> This is the result of wanting to do this idea last year, and then someone in one of my discords got me motivated to write for this kink that I don't get to indulge in often. If you're into this kinda stuff then I hope you enjoy!

The forest wasn't _that_ big.

At least, not from what the hunter recalled from what he had scooted earlier during the daylight hours. Somehow though, when he stepped back into the trees after the sun had gone down, it was like he had entered into a labyrinth. He recognized nothing, no landmarks striking him as familiar, no turns of the natural paths leading him in a way he'd gone earlier. It was like the forest had become bewitched.

On the one hand, that would confirm the town's people’s thoughts that there was something _unnatural_ living out in the woods, but on the other, he was likely caught in the trap of whatever this thing was already. He prefered to press on into the woods, not stay in one place for too long. While the town's people didn't report any fowl business occurring, it was better to error on the side of caution when it came to potentially magical beings.

One could never tell the intention. While the forest seemed to hold nothing in terms of threats thus far, the hunter began to feel a distinct lack of _anything_. No creatures of the night rustling about the earth. No haunting cries of the animals that he knew should be there. It was like the trees he was wandering weren’t real, like someone had constructed these woods for the purpose of trapping one inside and had forgotten to tailor the illusion fully. It was… eerie.

It felt like ages when the hunter saw it: a small cottage, hidden within the trees, only really noticeable via the soft lights it casted from the windows. Coming closer, it looked pleasant, homey. He had no idea if he'd just missed this structure when he'd come through earlier, or if perhaps this was part of the illusion. There was no sense passing over a place like this; regardless of if it was good or not, the man couldn't ignore it.

He couldn't quell the nerves he felt when he went and knocked on the door. The little voice in his head gruffed at him to not trust it, that this was surely some kind of trap. He figured that, if something in these woods was trying to trap him, it likely already succeeded. If he passed over this charming home, it would likely keep throwing things at him until he eventually gave into something. Might as well face it as soon as possible.

It wasn't long after the hunter knocked that he saw movement inside. The glass window on the door was textured in a way that didn't allow him to see in clearly, but he could see _someone_ moving towards him inside. The handle jiggled, a lock clicked, and then the door slowly swung into the house to reveal a dangerously handsome man. His eyes warm and cheekbones sharp. His lips were plump and pink as cherries. The night robe he was donning doing _everything_ for his small, beefy figure. It took much more than the hunter was willing to admit to not give the mysterious man many once overs.

"Can I help you, sir?" God, even his _voice_ was lovely. The hunter wasn't normally a weak man by any means, but surely no one could blame him when faced with such a pretty sight.

"Pardon the hour, but I seem to have gotten myself dreadfully lost while venturing through the woods. You wouldn't mind pointin' me in the direction outta here?"

The man looked slightly concerned as he shook his head. "I'm afraid you have gotten yourself frightfully turned around. My home is quite deep within these woods. I don't believe I would be able to very well inform you how to find your way back to town, not in this late of night, at least."

The hunter’s shoulders fell at the news, feeling a bit saddened by this, but mostly disappointed in himself. How'd he manage to get himself so hopelessly lost that even someone who seemed to live here wouldn't be able to instruct him out. Of course, that was if the forest wasn’t bewitched, but he liked to give the benefit of a doubt.

"In any case," the man continued. "You are welcome to come in and rest for the night. Tomorrow I can escort you back through to town; it is easier to navigate these woods in the daylight."

The hunter nodded, smiling appreciatively as the man held the door open for him. Walking in washed the hunter in a luxurious wave of warmth, extremely welcome after wandering a chilly forest for what had to be hours.

"I don't believe I caught your name, or your reasoning for getting yourself lost on my doorstep." The man spoke his observation aloud as he eased the hunter's coat off of him. The assistance was unusual, but not unwelcomed by any means.

"The name's McCree," he stated. "People from your town called me in saying they thought that somethin' was lurkin' in the woods, somethin' of magical origins. Wanted to get the opinion of a hunter. I was tryna scout the woods this evening, but then I ended up gettin' myself lost and, well, now I'm here."

"A hunter..." The man's words seemed to trail of awkwardly, as if the revelation made him fall into deep thought. "Do you intend to kill whatever this thing is? I do not see any weapons on you."

"Oh no! No, I ain't one-a those types." McCree was happy to see that the man's front seemed to warm up at his response. "If there is anythin' out here, I've go no intention of harming it unless there ain't a choice anymore."

The man continued to stare at him for a little while, observing, calculating. It felt like McCree'd been put under the microscope suddenly. A soft smile broke out over the his face soon enough, and McCree's chest felt warmed.

"Regardless, it is still foolish to wander into unfamiliar woods with nothing to protect oneself." The man walked past him, brushing his side in a manner that felt _very_ much intentional, almost flirty. "You never know what might be waiting in the dark for handsome man like yourself, hunter."

McCree was left speechless for a moment after the man's suddenly sultry tone. It felt like one of sexiest threats he'd ever received, and it was immediately followed up by the man walking deeper into his house, his hips swaying gently as he went and teasing McCree with his backside through his night robe.

"You may call me Hanzo," the man said as he continued down the hallway. "If you'd like to take a bath, you may do so while I prepare something for you. I can assume you are hungry, no?"

McCree nodded, certainly not prepared by this level of hospitality. "Oh, why, thank you kindly Hanzo. That's mighty generous of you."

"It is no trouble." Hanzo pulled open a cabinet and began to pull out various soft items, handing them to McCree. "Here, there is a bin on the opposite side of the toilet you may discard your towel into once you finish with it. You're also free to use this robe if you'd rather sleep in something more comfortable than your current attire. I can not promise it will be a perfect fit, but I try to keep various sizes on hand in case of company."

After handing McCree a few more supplies and explaining how to operate the knobs, Hanzo turned back towards the main area of the house, looking back at the hunter before vanishing behind the corner. "Feel free to call for me if you need any assistance."

The less decent part of McCree's mind thought of a response that he dared not to voice. Not as a gentleman, and not to such a well put together and impressive man. It was clear that whoever this Hanzo was, he was _loaded_.

While the home was small and its features were minimal, it screamed luxury. Even the bathroom was elegant beyond what McCree was even remotely used to. Various soups, weird settings on the shower nozzle, just that cupboard of multiple sizes of robes was more extravagant than McCree was used to being around. Now he was bathing in it, scrubbing his body down with a soap that likely cost what he'd normally pay for a small case of bars, and he wasn't someone who skimped on his hygiene.

He didn't even wanna think what the shampoo cost. It fell wonderful as he massaged it into his scalp, tingling it with the scent of green apple and some herb he couldn't identify by smell nor read from the bottle on account that it was written in Japanese. It wasn't mint, that was all he knew. Well, he also knew that he felt remarkably refreshed as he washed away all the suds and grim from his person and stepped out from the steamy chamber of the shower.

While he dried his body off, McCree contemplated what to wear. While he was more than grateful that Hanzo offered him a robe, he was also aware that he was a fairly large man. He was a tad nervous to try on the garment and discover it to be frightfully too small. He didn't, however, want to put his dirty clothing back on again.

He half-hoped that Hanzo would offer to wash his garments for him so that he wouldn’t have to slip back into them still heavy with dirt from his fruitless forest trek the night before. He wasn’t about to push it though. Hanzo was being more than generous already, and he didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

Surprisingly, the robe fit like a dream. It even had a little extra room in the middle, a nice occurrence since Hanzo had mentioned that he would be making him some food. McCree hasn’t realized until now that he hadn’t eaten much more than half a sandwich that day, and now his belly was growly relentlessly. Such a whiny bastard.

McCree scratched his stomach unconsciously as he is walked out of the bathroom, feeling worlds more comfortable and at ease. The smells that graced his nose were heavenly. Hanzo was working in the kitchen, unaware of the new presence.

“Thanks again for your help, Han!” The man looked up from what he was doing and smiled at McCree, expression warm.

“It was my pleasure.” He glanced back down at whatever was on the stove and gave it a few stirs. “I was just about finished if you’d like to have a seat. The table’s over here.”

McCree took a seat, feeling oddly comfortable sitting in a stranger’s home in just a night robe and briefs. It probably helped that Hanzo was also in similar attire, and probably also helped more than he was _extremely_ attractive. McCree couldn’t help himself but gaze at the man as he worked over the stove, now dishing up things into various bowls.

God his ass looked nice as the thin fabric pulled around it.

Thankfully, McCree was able to pull his thoughts and attention to something more decent as Hanzo turned around. The hunter would have been mortified if he’d been caught staring.

Hanzo carefully walked over with a tray, setting down a set of dishes, all full of foods McCree didn’t quite recognize but all looked and smelled wonderful. “My apologizes for taking a bit to finish.”

“The fact that you’re being so generous is a blessing, there’s no need to apologize.” Hanzo chuckled as he finished setting the contents of the tray before McCree and then slid into the seat across from him.

He instantly launched into asking McCree questions. Many questions, ranging from what his work was like, where he was from, what he liked about a forest just after a rainfall, what color could a sunset not do without. They were curious questions, but good ones. It felt like they had been chattering for hours.

As they continued conversation, McCree dined. He wasn’t really sure how much he was eating, he doubted much between all his talking, but he remembered at several points Hanzo getting up and refreshing some dish that he’d finished. It was all fantastic, and he was still quite hungry, so he deeply appreciated the man being so generous with what he was providing.

As the conversation continued and McCree continued to eat, he felt the once-loose belt of his night robe begin to bite at his stomach. At first he just tried to slyly loosen it a bit, give himself a bit more room, as he was still quite hungry and couldn’t have eaten _all_ that much.

It began to bite again, not so long later, as a spell of Hanzo talking about a trip he took some years ago in the mountains allowed McCree a window of just shoveling food into his mouth. For the first time since sitting down, McCree glances down at himself, and his eyes blew in shock.

He was a big guy, this he knew, but the way his gut sat bulging and swollen in his lap was nothing he’d ever seen. It looked like he’d swallowed a bowling ball or three, or like he was expecting and the due date was a month ago.

For some bizarre reason, he didn’t notice until now how heavy it sat in his lap either. It was impossible to ignore now that he was aware of his gut, a comfortable weight on his thighs. It didn’t even feel quite real as he brought his hand up and gently pressed against it. The mass felt taut beneath his fingers, and gurgled quietly at the pressure.

This was real, very undeniably real. His gut sat heavy in his lap, pulling at his robe like he’d stuff a beach ball full of wet sand beneath it. He could see it, he could feel it, but he didn’t feel the least bit more satisfied. Why?

For the first time since stepping into this home in the forest, McCree felt nervous. He set down the chopsticks that had been glued to his fingers ever since given to him, no longer trusting whatever this food was. Hanzo noticed the change in his demeanor immediately, face twisting in concern.

“Is everything alright, McCree?”

The hunter nodded. “I’m doin’ fine, just wanted to take a break for a moment.”

Hanzo smiled, but his eyes still looked calculating. “There is plenty more on the stove for when you would like more. Surely you must still be hungry.”

McCree wasn’t sure how much he’d actually eaten, but he knew that all the bowls he had been given were refilled multiple times, and Hanzo didn’t skimp on portions. Something wasn’t right.

“It’s alright, darlin’. I think I might be gettin’ kinda full as it is.”

This was a lie. As he said this, his gut grumbled loudly, still feeling hungry for whatever reason. McCree was beginning to fear it may be for magic reasons.

Hanzo grinned at the sound and stood up. “I believe your stomach says otherwise. Let me refresh you.”

Hanzo made a grab for some partially finished bowls before McCree could stop him, gliding back over to the stove top.

“Really, I’m quite fine.” McCree tried to get Hanzo to listen to him, but the man ignored him, bringing back over two bowls of fresh, steaming goodness that smelled divine. As the odor hit his nose and he tried to resist his urges, his gut growled in annoyance at the increased halt of food consumption.

In the end, McCree allowed his belly to win, picking up his chopsticks and eating, although trying to go as slowly as possible.

He tried to lead the conversation to give himself a pass to not eat, but Hanzo was such a wonderful storyteller. He’d even changed his spot to sit diagonal from McCree, now even closer to him as he chattered, knee knocking against his own knee as he spun tale after tale.

McCree couldn’t believe it when he cleaned out the last bowl before him. The belt of his robe strained greatly, the only tell McCree had for how much his gut was swelling. Clearly, Hanzo could see this, yet he ignored it, or at least didn’t call attention to it as he noticed that McCree’d finished what was before him.

“Oh, my apologizes, I got lost in my story.”  He began to pick up the dishes and place them on the tray they’d been brought over on. “I hope you enjoy sweets. I have some anpan in the oven if you’d care for a dessert.”

McCree groaned internally. He wasn’t personally huge on sweets, but he could feel his body crave them at the thought of them. There was no doubt now that something was going on, likely a charm over the food Hanzo had been slyly getting McCree to stuff himself with.

If that was the case though, it was likely too late to turn back now. The moment McCree brought a decadent bite of meat to his lips and set it on his tongue, he was already screwed. It wouldn’t matter now if he refused the desert, but it’d be much more enjoyable if he cooperated with Hanzo, whatever the man actually was. What was he trying to gain from doing this anyway?

“You sure know how to spoil a man.” McCree leaned back in his seat, awkwardly shifting his swollen gut as he maneuvered.

It felt bizarre to press his palms against the taut surface, knowing it was his belly. He’d certainly eaten a bit too much before and been lost to a food coma where he just laid in stuffed misery as he groaned and rubbed his abused gut for a few hours.

This however, was something else. His stomach was startlingly big, and he didn’t feel the least bit stuffed, or even sated. It did quiver gently as McCree rubbed his hand across it, tender as it was stretched beyond comfortable capacity, not that he could feel this.

“I hope this suits your liking.”

McCree had spaced out as he inspected his body, and failed to notice Hanzo preparing something in the kitchen until it was right before him. A large bowl of rolls sat before him, still wafting with heat from the oven. It looked dangerously good.

Hanzo sat quite close to him, thigh now pressing against his own, as he looked between the two. McCree’s gut rumbled in anticipation, totally inappropriate for the state of how stuffed it was. His hunter instincts told him to resist, but whatever charm was over the food was coaxing him to continue to fall deeper into the trap. At least, he was hoping it was a charm at this point and not the result of his pitiful self-control. It also didn’t help that Hanzo’s hand had somehow made its way to press against McCree’s gut, rubbing it soothingly.

The touch was... _very_ nice. Hanzo’s hands were luxuriously warm, and just being touched in general was something McCree hadn’t experienced in a while. It wasn’t a surprise when his will caved easily and he began stuffing his face with the pastries.

They were _divine_. Hot and buttery and wonderfully dense, filled with an odd paste that was unfamiliar to him, but quite delicious. McCree let his self-control be damned as he quickly polished off half the bowl. Partway through his gorging, he felt Hanzo carefully reach over and undo the belt of his robe and readjust it to its loosest state, although that was still fairly tight against him. It was still more room than before.

He managed to slow himself as he made a significantly dent in the offering, trying to call himself enough to break the silence that had fallen between them as he stuffed himself and Hanzo just watched him feast contently.

“You’ve... done somethin’... haven’t ya?” He looked over at Hanzo, who smirked back at him slyly.

“Perhaps.” His voice was coy, like someone who knew they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t but didn’t care. “It is possible that I may have taken away your ability to satisfy your hunger for my own amusement.”

McCree’s eyebrow rose. “You admittin’ this?”

Hanzo just smirked, and then reached over to pick up a pastry himself and hold it to McCree’s lips. “How have you liked my cooking?”

McCree has no idea what game this man was playing, but he weirdly didn’t feel in danger. “It’s ‘magical’.”

He opened his mouth and allowed Hanzo to push half of the roll past his lips before he bit down. Hanzo seemed quite satisfied with the response, bringing the other half of anpan back and beginning to nibble on it. This was the first time this evening McCree saw him eat anything.

“I would hope so. I have had too many years of practice to have not yet perfected my recipes.”

McCree finished the bite in his mouth, swallowing the glob down, before speaking. “How many years, would you say?”

Hanzo pondered for a moment, chewing slowly on the bite he had. “Several hundred, give or take. I’ve had time on my hands, so I’ve taken to cooking quite often to fill it.”

McCree was honestly more surprised to realize that the food itself wasn’t charmed than to learn Hanzo’s age. “Well it’s damn good, if you’d like the opinion of a hunter.”

“I appreciate the compliment.” He brought the remainder of his half back up to McCree’s lips, which the hunter easily accepted. “Speaking of which, you _are_ a hunter. I know earlier that you informed me that you had no intention of hurting whatever was lurking in these woods, but I also don’t trust hunters completely. I hope you understand this.”

McCree nodded through his bite.

“Good. That makes this next part much easier. Now, if I sense that you still wish to turn on me, I will have to regretfully eat you. I would hate to have to consume such a handsome man as yourself, but I have persisted for quite a while and I do not wish any time soon for my peace to be brought to an end.”

Even though McCree had no intention of doing so, he still felt significantly more nervous.

“Thankfully, I don’t feel any of this, so as long as you don’t decide to cross me, we have the opportunity to have a very pleasant evening. That is, if you would like that.”  
Hanzo grabbed another pastry and fed it to McCree. He’d stopped grabbing them himself at this point, submitting himself to the man/spirit/demon/whatever-he-was and allowing him to do as he pleased as he spoke.

“And what might that be?” McCree asked between bites.

Hanzo gently rubbed his belly as he thought about his response, the warmth still extremely pleasantly against his taut skin.“You have a couple options. Of course, you are allowed to leave, however you will still be trapped in my forest and I doubt you’d enjoy wandering around in the dark for ages in the state you are in. The moment you leave my home, my hold on you will vanish, and you will feel _all_ of this at once.” He emphasized his point by pressing his once-tender fingers _hard_ into the mound that was filling McCree’s lap.

The thought of feeling whatever strain his belly was under right now so suddenly was a frightening thought.

“Or, you could stay here, rest for the night in a comfortable bed, and let me slowly release my hold until you are able to comfortably withstand what I have done to you. Or, and this one is my favorite idea, you could allow me to have a bit more fun with you...”

McCree swallowed thickly, both from anticipation of whatever that meant, and from a large bite of anpan. “And what’d that entail?”

Hanzo cocked his head, and his hand slowly drifted down till it was gracing the tops of McCree’s thighs, teasing his leg hair. “Oh, all kinds of things. I would greatly enjoy feeding you more, seeing just how much I can fill you with. I would _love_ if if we could move this little exchange to my quarters, however. Maybe allow me to indulge in my handiwork why you lie beneath me, grant me access to your body and let me touch you, kiss you, mark you, fill you, _pleasure_ you.....”

As Hanzo spoke, his voice began to grow deeper and richer, like his thoughts and words were eliciting arousal in himself. To be frank, they were certainly doing things to himself. Thankfully, his swollen gut was trapping his half-hard cock in his thighs, so he had some decently still left as his face surely heated up.

“That... sounds like it’d be mighty fine by me.”

The heat behind Hanzo expression was intoxicating. Eyes blown, looking quickly between McCree’s and his lips as if he was wanting desperately to kiss him. His cheeks were dusted pink with desire, teeth worrying his own lip as he leaned in.

McCree couldn’t well lean forward with the obstruction in his lap, so he was happy when Hanzo more than met him halfway and captured his lips. The touch was soft, but lingered, lowly melding his lips against McCree’s. It helped soothe his fluttering anxieties, and McCree let his mind blank as Hanzo deepened the kiss.

Hanzo’s hands pawed at his body as they continued kissing. One hand rubbing soothing circles at his side, the other teasing his bare inner thigh. God, Hanzo knew how to make a man feel _good_.

When Hanzo eventually pulled away for a moment, McCree felt drunk. It took him a moment to breath and reorientate himself before he was able to see in front of him. Took him a few blinks to realize what he was looking at, because it wasn’t the face he’d been expecting.

The horns were quite new, along with the light greyness of his skin. The red markings were quite nice, and the teeth... those suckers made his dick twitch. His eyes too... it was sad to see that molten caramel gone, but the glowing blue that replaced his entire eyes was quite alluring. His overall look was surely something, definitely intriguing, and unmistakably recognizable.

“Demon...” was all McCre could manage as he caught his breath.

“Very good, hunter.” Hanzo leaned back in and captured his lips again, this time gently biting them as he did.

His hands continued to stroke him, but now McCree was aware as they were most certainly growing in size. The tilt of Hanzo’s head against his own was telling, promising to McCree that the demon was slowly growing as he kissed him. It was probably more appropriate to say that he was just releasing his true form, but that was getting into specifics that didn’t really matter.

The only thing that did matter was that Hanzo was getting _big_ , and McCree liked the idea of what that could imply.

McCree groaned as he felt Hanzo's hand (which felt slightly clawed now) slip under his ass and begin to lift him. The movement jostled him, making his belly shift uncomfortably. He held a hand up to it in hopes to steady the mound, finding it felt even bigger than it was not long ago. The sweet rolls likely helped swell it up more, which was likely planned by Hanzo.

God, it was hard to think when such a handsome demon was cradling you in _one_ arm and nibbling on your neck. He wasn't sure when he had abandoned his lips and moved his attention to his jugular, but he didn't care. It just felt _wonderful_. McCree's belly now rested heavy against Hanzo's chest, which very nice chest. He tried to move his eyes to anything else, feeling his dick twitch a little too much for if this was just the beginning of what Hanzo had planned.

Moving down the hall to where he was assuming Hanzo's bedroom was, McCree noticed that the demon had, somehow, grabbed the tray full of pastries and brought it along in his other hand. McCree _swore_ it was more empty when he last saw it, yet it looked as if it'd been slightly replenished. There was no sense in trying to argue what was really occurring. Whether he just remembered wrong, or Hanzo magically filled it back up when he wasn't paying attention. Either way he was sure they were all going to end up with the rest of them inside him.

Hanzo was, surprisingly gentle, for what McCree would have thought an oni to be intimately. He set McCree down on a mattress with extreme care, setting his now free hand on the dome of McCree's belly and rubbing it slowly, tenderly. He continued to kiss and nibble at McCree's neck, inching his way down the line of it and settling comfortably on his collarbone. The affection was intoxicating, blurring McCree's thoughts as he hands fumbled for purchase on damn near anything.

They settled comfortably on Hanzo's head, sinking his fingers into his soft hair and pulling it free of the ponytail it was restrained in with little regard. The action prompted a grunt from Hanzo, but nothing more as McCree gently squeezed at the now loose locks.

They remained like that for some time, McCree just lying on the bed, taking in the warm belly rubs and intimate bits easily. It was honestly quite lulling. The affection, the mattress beneath him, the warm weight of both his gut and Hanzo's impressively large form on top of him. All this plus the long night he'd had were all culminating in making him quite tired and ready for sleep. His eyes fell closed, letting everything wash over him......

McCree jolted awake with a choked moan as he felt a large and heated hand squeeze at his crotch suddenly. His eyes wild with surprised and sharp arousal, he found Hanzo's, squinting in amusement at his reaction.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?"

McCree glared at him playfully, not mad at all but a bit annoyed that Hanzo was playing with him so easily. "You know, for as _gracious_ of a host you are, you sure ain't fair on a poor fellow who's had such a long night."

Hanzo hummed. "Oh, I'm not being fair? Inform me of my crimes, hunter."

McCree wasn't sure the angle that the demon was playing at, but he was surely trying to do _something_. He tried to sit up on his elbows, having a bit of difficulty with his belly weighing him down, but he eventually managed. "Well first, you coax me in from the cold with a form far too handsome for me to deal with properly. Next, you offer me shelter, warmth, a shower, a meal, a pretty face to gaze at and speak to. In the midst of all this you steal away my ability to satisfy myself while you continue to let me fruitlessly fill myself with things that you have had more time than I will ever be alive to perfect. Now you have me trapped in pleasure, making me feel like a dreadful glutton while you touch me and smother me in warmth and comfort. I can hardly call any of that fair."

The entire time McCree's listing off Hanzo's "crimes", the demon continues to look quite amused and smug, maybe even moreso now than before.

"Don't give me that look," McCree snapped with little behind it, laying back down now that his point had been made. "You still haven't lifted your hold on my hunger."

"Oh, that reminds me." Hanzo pulled his hand of McCree's belly, the truest crime, and pulled the tray of rolls closer towards his head. It _definitely_ is fuller than before. "I still haven't finished with these yet."

He holds one above McCree's lips, waiting patiently for the man to open his mouth for him. McCree obeys, and finds it harder to chew while lying on his back. This goes on for quite some time, McCree taking pastry after pastry, finding himself chewing less and just swallowing the half-chewed globs as trying to properly process the food in his mouth just gets awkward. Surely his gut's already kinda fucked with what it's going to have to break down that a bowl of half-chewed anpan won't be able to fuck it up even more.

The whole time, Hanzo's tenderly stroking his belly, whispering sweet nothings to him about how lovely he looks, how well he's doing, how much he _loves_ how obedient McCree is being for him. McCree's almost sad when Hanzo leans down and informs him that he finished the bowl. He looks over and finds this information to be true. The bowl that had previously been overflowing with baked goodness was now barren. The thought, however, of _all_ that dough and paste now being stuffed within him was... quite something.

As he was lost in thought, Hanzo slyly slid his hand across the soft surface of McCree's thigh and slipped it beneath his night robe. His heated fingers graced the abused skin of McCree's belly for the first time with no obstructions, making the poor man moan with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He could tell that Hanzo was starting to release his hold on his hunger, letting him begin to feel the actual effects of his feasting. His hunger had comfortably vanished, leaving him feeling finally full and happy, but also begin to feel the slightest bit of overfullness. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the affection towards his gut on top of it was eliciting a collection of sensations he hadn't been able to feel until now.

It was _wild_ , and it was also doing quite a number to his poor aroused cock that was now curling up against his swelling stomach pitifully.

At some point, Hanzo untied the rope that was barely holding McCree's robe closed, letting it slide off him and unveil the fine job he'd done on the hunter. His belly looked as though it had been pumped up like a balloon, large and round and shivery with overstuffing. Hanzo looked _immensely_ pleased with himself as he gently dragged his claws over it, whispering to himself in a language that McCree couldn't understand as he let his eyes graze over his form slowly. He kinda hoped he was saying something filthy, but he'd no idea.

At some point, they started making out again, short pecks slowly melting into long exchanges. McCree nipping at Hanzo's lips just to get a deep growl from the demon that resulted in him grinding down against his cock still trapped against his stomach and kissing him with more fever. He was easy to tease, but mostly because all McCree wanted was for Hanzo to treat him rougher.

He wanted Hanzo to jostle his overfilled belly. He wanted Hanzo to take his hands and pin them above his head. He wanted to submit, but he put up the slightest fight so that Hanzo would _make_ him submit. Maybe he had a bit of a thing for being "caught", which didn't really make sense since he was a hunter himself, but it wasn't like anyone _needed_ to know this.

All that was really important was that he could feel Hanzo's cock rubbing against his own, and he could tell that it was _quite_ big, and quite ready for action.

"Yah know," McCree says between the slight moments they have between kisses. "It's poor form to tease a man when your cock's as nice as your's but not yet inside my ass."

Hanzo grins as his filthy comment, but McCree can tell _just_ how much he like it from the way his cock twitches against his belly. "You must be patient... you're already so full, I wouldn't want to give you a stomach ache but giving you my girth _too_ fast...."

McCree whined, but Hanzo cooed to him calmly as he began to ease him on his hands and knees. For the first time, McCree's belly wasn't pressing down on himself, and he could better feel just how heavy it was. It really did feel like he's swallowed a couple bowling balls, his gut dangling beneath him and complaining as it was no longer being supported.

Thankfully, Hanzo reached a large hand beneath him and cupped his belly in his hand. The warm relief was greatly appreciated, even if it was for a brief moment of Hanzo leaning over McCree and kissing the flesh behind his ear softly before whispering, "I promise you may have what you crave soon. Have patience, my hunter."

He whined when Hanzo peeled himself off his naked back, but his whine morphed into a groan as he felt hands slide his briefs down to his knees, grab at his supple ass cheeks, and pull them aside. A warm kiss sparked at his taint, and then a hot tongue trailed across it, making McCree yelp in surprise at how sharp the pleasure was from that.

His spine quivered with stimulation as Hanzo continued to lick and kiss at the spot, even more so when his tongue eventually breached inside. It was like a finger but so much better. So much more pliable, and hot, and seemed to thicken itself out the longer it played in McCree's ass. It also reached _deep_ inside him, shooting a mixture of pleasure and nauseous through his gut at the bizarre sensation of something organic wriggling so far inside him.

Just before he thought he wouldn't be able to take any more stimulation, Hanzo withdrew his tongue from him. McCree growled with annoyance, body wanting so badly to climax, but Hanzo soothed him as he blanketed himself over McCree's body and cradled his stomach in his hand. The touch helped him relax, try and get his focus off his cock that was curling and drooling against the underside of his belly, begging for release.

"You've been so good for me, my hunter..." Hanzo crooned in his ear as he gently ground against McCree's ass. "Would you like me to fill you even more?"

McCree nodded lazily, body just wrecked from the long evening, and ready for Hanzo to claim him and finish him off. His head was swimming with pleasure and want, and was only added to when the head of Hanzo's dick lined up with his slightly stretched asshole and began to push in slowly.

No one could hold it against McCree when he cried out in pleasured relief. While he could feel Hanzo's dick against him, he hadn't been able to look at the thing. He knew it was big, but he didn't realize just how big the thing was. It felt massive as it pushed into him, feeling like to could barely press inside from how full he already was, but yet in a few minutes, Hanso was able to bottom out.

McCree asked for him to wait before moving, needed some time to adjust to just how much cock was inside him. The last thing he wanted right now was for Hanzo to accidentally get him sick. God, he couldn't even remotely believe there was still room inside his body for that much mass.

He brought one of Hanzo's hands up to his belly and began to rub it against himself in small, soothing circles. Hanzo quickly got the memo and began to rub on his own accord, allow McCree to just soak up the touch. His thumb even managed to sneakily brush up against one of McCree's nibbles, making him choke a little in surprise. He definitely heard the demon chuckle at that.

"Okay..." McCree managed to get out after a good time of stillness. "You're good to move."

Hanzo whispered something to him, but he'd no idea what, as as soon as Hanzo began to pull out, a low groan slipped out of McCree's lips. His body had only just gotten used to such a massive thing inside it that it wasn't prepared for it to begin to move again. It sent shivers and jolts of pleasure streaming wildly up his spine, trying to make sense of what was even happening. All McCree could really do was moan and grip hard at the sheets as Hanzo slowly began to thrust into McCree, all the while keeping a firm grip on his hip with one hand, and softly cradle the hunter's belly in the other.

He was thankful that Hanzo had enough sense about him not to just, slam into his backside mercilessly.  While that was normally what he wanted, he could barely take the slow and gentle thrusts Hanzo was giving him now. Perhaps the broken mews of pleasure that were dribbling from McCree's mouth were letting Hanzo know that he couldn't really take any more.

It wasn't long before he couldn't keep himself together any longer. With a loud cry, McCree climaxed, cock bursting and squirting jizz hard against the mattress. The spray was hard enough for some to bounce back up against the swell of his underbelly, splattering it with warm, viscous liquid. Hanzo also stilled inside him as well as he came, grunting roughing in his ear, probably stuck as McCree's body cramped around his cock and trapping him until McCree's climax went down.

McCree's perception of the world went a bit fuzzy for the rest of the sex as he came down and upper body collapsed against the mattress. He eventually felt Hanzo began thrusting again, but he had no idea how much longer it was until the demon finally finished. He could feel himself fill with hot jizz, something that stirred him back into a more conscious state. Now he was stuff on both ends, a thought that made him chuckle breathlessly.

When Hanzo began to pull out, McCree whined slightly, not ready yet for that warm cock to pull out of him and make him feel any less completely overstuffed, or less his cum dribble out. Hanzo complied with his greediness, kissing the back on his neck as he reshuffled them so that they were laying against the mattress, spooning. McCree felt so small against Hanzo, even though he felt huge with how swollen his gut was. Hanzo's hand laid on top of his on his belly, slowly rubbing it.

"You are delightfully gluttonous, my little hunter," Hanzo cooed into his ear.

McCree shivered as the soft voice made his spine tingle. He was far too tired for any more stimulus beyond Hanzo’s hard body pressed against his back and his warm hand caressing him tenderly. “Thanks to you and whateve’ ya did to get me to nearly eat myself to death?”

The demon chuckled, low and husky against his neck. “I may have taken away your ability to feel sated, but I did nothing besides say some charming words to coax you into filling yourself to such a wonderfully _plump_ state. You were so easy to persuade too… almost felt a bit unfair to lead you on such an unnecessary excursion to find my cottage.”

“So you did have somethin’ to do with me getting lost?”

“Oh of course. I wasn’t exactly going to allow a hunter to wander my woods if I thought that they might be looking to disturb my peace here.” Hanzo pulled McCree in tighter, sighing deeply and he further wrapped himself around the man and speaking with incredibly softness. “It’s been quite some time since I have found such a calm place to call my own, much less enjoyed company. God, I have no idea how long… you are the first hunter in many years that I haven’t had to dispose of…. perhap I did go a bit overboard with my indulgence of treating you.”

McCree wished that he didn’t feel so utterly drained as Hanzo spoke. He could feel himself fading fast, sleep reaching for him with greedy fingers, itching to claim him. He’d been hunting for long enough to know when he was being conned by a beast, and this wasn’t one of those times. Hanzo sounded so lonely. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to be constantly hunted down, targeted, sought after only with the intention of being killed.

“You’re alright,” McCree slurred, trying to fight off his body’s desires to rest for just a bit longer. “I’ve had one hell of an evenin’. Ain’t always’ got the chance to dine with a chef who’s been workin’ on his stuff for longer than I’ve been the twinkle in someone’s eye, much less let me gorge myself like I’m dyin’ in the morn.”

Hanzo hummed, and then pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. "I am so glad that you found your way into my woods this evening. You should stay with me, just a little while longer. Allow me to satisfy myself with you. Spoil you some more. Help sooth this lonely demon’s desires for companionship, even if it’s just for a short while.”

McCree fought valiantly, but at this point was too tired to even be able to process this. The words were spoke so smoothly, wrapped his mind of a cozy fog of warmth that left him unable to think. All he could offer in response was a rough grumble, which made Hanzo laugh quietly.

"Perhaps we should hold the rest of this conversation for the morning. I'll make you breakfast, since you'll surely be hungry once you awake......"

McCree wasn't sure if he said anything else, as he felt himself fade into a comfortable slumber quite quickly. The last thing he could sense was a comforter being pulled over the both of them, more soft kisses being pressed against his neck, and Hanzo's hand gently rubbing the swell of his underbelly.

_“Rest well, my hunter….”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm hoping to be able to do more content like this in the future, so feel free to drop me an idea for something if you'd like to maybe see me try something else. If you'd like to find me online, my tumblr is Semageon, and I'd love to make a new friend.


End file.
